El búnker
by Norma Black
Summary: Lily y James estaban más que enamorados. Marlene y Sirius se odian. Dorcas y Remus no se entienden, solo se miran. Pero hay algo que las tres 'parejas' tienen en común, es que se adoran.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K._**

* * *

Lily y James estaban más que enamorados. Besitos aquí, besitos allí. Besitos entre Transformaciones y Pociones, besitos saliendo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Besitos en los jardines, besitos en la sala común y en las rondas como premios anuales.

Marlene y Sirius se odian. Peleas aquí, peleas allí. Peleas en Transformaciones, peleas cuando Gryffindor va a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Ravenclaw va a Aritmancia. Peleas en los jardines, peleas en los pasillos, peleas en los castigos de McGonagall.

Dorcas y Remus no se entienden, solo se miran. Miradas aquí, miradas allí. Miradas cuando Gryffindor sale de Transformaciones y Hufflepuff está a punto de entrar. Miradas en los jardines, miradas en los pasillos, miradas en las reuniones de prefectos.

Pero hay algo que las tres 'parejas' tienen en común, es que se adoran. Al fin y al cabo los seis se enconden por los pasillos y en los baños. Pero en Hogwarts es difícil tener intimidad. Muy difícil y más si eres un merodeador. Pero James encontró un sitio... Cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras de Slytherin, pulsando una piedra a la altura de sus gafas abría una pequeña compuerta en el suelo.

Él compartía todo con los merodeadores, pero ahora tenía otra prioridad, que era Lily. Se prometió a si mismo que se lo iba a contar a sus amigos e iba a añadirlo al mapa, pero esperaría unos meses. Eso sería lo mejor.

-Lily... Lils... -dijo James, entre beso y beso, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Lily se separó de él y James sonrió de lado.- Podemos ir al búnker.

Lily sonrió y los dos se cogieron de la mano, para ir hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Caminaron entre beso y beso. Bajaron hacia las mazmorras y cuando pasaron por delante de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, besándose, ésta se abrió. Los dos miraban a los chicos que salían de allí.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Potter? ¿Evans? -dijo de mala gana Evan Rosier.

-Hemos decidido cambiarnos a Slytherin. -dijo James, irónico, con un brazo por la espalda de Lily. Lily se rió.

-Qué gracioso. ¿Así te conquistó, prefecta? -dijo Avery, mirando a Lily.

-No, ella solo necesitaba un sangre pura para compensar su falta de pureza... -le dijo Rosier a su amigo Avery. James quiso acercarse a ellos para pegarles, pero Lily lo frenó, tirando de su camiseta.

-Nos vamos. No os perdáis. -dijo irónicamente Avery.

Lily y James caminaron en dirección opuesta a las serpientes y de último del grupo salió Severus Snape que no se dignó ni a mirarlos. Lily y James esperaron a que se fueran, mirándolos fijamente. Ya se habían ido y James seguía mirando en su dirección, hasta que Lily lo agarró de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

-No les hagas caso. -le pidió Lily, antes de darle un beso. James bufó.- Vamos... Veníamos a otra cosa, no a pelear.

-Está bien, está bien... -dijo James. Buscó la piedra mientras Lily le daba besos en el cuello, la pulsó y abrió la compuerta.

 _Mientras, en el cuarto de los Merodeadores..._

Dorcas y Marlene eran mejores amigas y las dos habían ido a visitar la Torre de Gryffindor, terminando en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo. Sirius y Remus estaban con ellas. Peter se había ido a la cocina a pedirles a los elfos algo de comer. Marlene estaba sentada sobre el escritorio donde Sirius revisaba el mapa del merodeador. Dorcas y Remus estaban sentados en su cama, con el dosel corrido.

-¿A dónde van estos dos? -preguntó Sirius cuando las motas con los nombres de _James Potter_ y _Lily Evans_ se movieron hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Sirius frunció el ceño y Marlene miró el mapa curiosa.

-¿Van a las mazmorras? -preguntó Marlene.

-¡Lunático! -gritó Sirius. Remus se apresuró a apartar el dosel y mirar a Sirius.- ¡Cornamenta va a vengarse de las lagartijas y no nos avisó!

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Remus, sorprendido, levantándose.

-¡Se fue con la pelirroja! ¡Vamos! -dijo Sirius. Remus y él salieron corriendo. Dorcas y Marlene fueron detrás de ellos.

-Esperad. -les pidió Marlene.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia las mazmorras, cruzándose con el grupo de Slytherin de último curso, a los que ignoraron olímpicamente. Cuando se pararon en la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin e iban a entrar, Dorcas los paró.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó, señalando la trampilla por la que habían desaparecido sus amigos. Todos se miraron y se acercaron a la trampilla. Se asomaron.

-Esto no está en el mapa. -dijo Remus.

-Vamos... -dijo Sirius, entrando el primero.

-Pero... -dijo Remus, pero Marlene ya iba siguiendo a Black.

-Vamos, Lup. -le dijo Dorcas, tirando de él hacia dentro.

-James, no tienes que hacerles caso... -le dijo Lily a James, mientras le daba besos en el cuello ante la cara de amargado de su novio. Se encontraban en una habitación sin ventanas, con débiles luces en las paredes, un sillón, varios puffs y una especie de colchón en el centro. Estaba limpio y decorado. James se lo había trabajado bien. Ahora los dos estaban tumbados en el colchón, todavía vestidos.

-Me molesta, Lily.

-Ya lo sé... Pero si les haces caso es peor...

-¿Y dejo que digan esas cosas?

-¿No pensarás que es verdad? -dijo Lily, separándose un poco de él.

-No, ¿cómo lo voy a pensar? -dijo James, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues mientras tú no lo pienses a mi me da igual... -dijo Lily, acercándose a su boca.- ¿Me das un beso? -James le dio un corto beso, todavía molesto.- Uno de verdad, Potter. -dijo cambiando a su _tono de prefecta_ , tal y como James lo había llamado después de muchos años. James se rió y cumplió los deseos de su novia. Su mano iba ya en camino de la falda de Lily cuando escucharon unos gritos.

-¡Os montásteis un bulo! -gritó Sirius, haciendo que los dos se separaran, rápidamente. En el búnker entraron los cuatro amigos y miraron a Lily y James. Dos minutos después, los nuevos estaban inspeccionando el lugar, mientras James y Lily los miraban sentados en el sillón.

-Tienen hasta velas... -dijo Remus, abriendo un cajón donde Lily había guardado velas aromáticas.

-Cuidado, Lunático, se te van a romper. -le pidió James.

-¡Tú rompiste las reglas de los merodeadores! -dijo Sirius señalándolo.- ¡Te montaste un picadero y no nos avisaste!

-Que mal amigo... -añadió Remus.

-Mala amiga tú, Lily. Pensé que nos contábamos todo. -se quejó Dorcas.

-Estaba claro que no lo quería compartir. -añadió Marlene, molesta.

-No... No... Chicas, os lo iba a contar. -se excusó Lily.

-¿Qué? -le dijo James a Lily.

-¿Y es cómodo esto? -preguntó Sirius tirándose sobre el colchón.

-¡Sí, sí es cómodo, Canuto! -se quejó James.

-Vale, vale... Esto lo vamos a compartir. -dijo Dorcas, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? No.. -dijo James, levantándose del sillón, igual que Lily.

-No vamos a compartir nada. -dijo Lily.- Esto es nuestro.

-¿Nuestro? De nosotros seis, ¿no? -dijo Sirius, señalando un círculo imaginario que se llenaba con todos los presentes.

-No, Sirius, no. -le dijo James.

-Bueno, pues entonces se lo contamos a McGonagall. -dijo Marlene.

-¡NO! -gritaron los cinco.

-Vale, vamos a calmarnos. -dijo Sirius, tirando de la mano de Marlene, para que no se moviera de su sitio y se fuera de la lengua.- Tenéis suerte que no se lo contamos a Colagusano, ni a Longbotton. -añadió después de dos segundos, pensando que Colagusano lo usaría poco. Pero Frank y Alice seguro que se querían apuntar.

-Podemos hacer un cuadro... -propuso Dorcas.

-Eso, un horario a colores. -añadió Marlene.

-¿Qué horario? ¿Os estáis escuchando? -se quejó James.

-Para no coincidir, Cuernos. Piensa un poco. -le dijo Sirius.

-Yo creo que esto va a ser una mala idea... -le dijo Remus a Dorcas, bajando un poco la voz. Pero Sirius lo escuchó igual.

-¡Bien, sois dos menos! -dijo rápidamente Sirius empujando a Dorcas y Remus hacia la salida.

-¡Sois cuatro menos! -añadió James, empujando a Sirius, también. Pero su mejor amigo se paró en seco y lo miró sonriente.

-Lo siento, Jimmy. Pero tú y yo, esto, lo vamos a compartir. -le dijo Sirius.- Evans, te encargas del cuadro.

-¿Por qué yo? -se quejó Lily, señalándose.

-Porque eres la mejor alumna del colegio, la más ordenada. -dijo Sirius.- Y por la cuenta que te trae te conviene. Apúntame el sábado por la tarde.

-Apúntanos, ¿no? -lo corrigió Marlene. Sirius la miró y tiró de ella hacia él.

-Claro, apúntanos. -dijo Sirius sonriendo y acariciando la larga melena rubia de Marlene. Marlene sonrió y lo abrazó por el pecho.

-Esto es una locura... -se quejó James, tirándose en el sillón. Lily se sentó a su lado y le acarició el desordenado pelo negro azabache.

Después de unos minutos más James consiguió que todos sus amigos se marcharan del búnker, dejándolos a solas otra vez con Lily. James estaba en el sillón, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, los brazos cruzados, las piernas estiradas y de mal humor. Lily al verlo así se rió y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo. Luego empezó a darle besos en la mejilla.

-No me hace gracia... No entiendo porque te ríes...

-Me rió de ti. -le dijo Lily, todavía divertida. James bufó.- Vamos, Jimmy...

-No me llames Jimmy. -dijo serio, mirándola y levantando un dedo índice. Lily enarcó una ceja, agarró el dedo de James y tiró de él mientras su novio se empezaba a quejar.

-A mi no me levantes el dedito, Potter.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón Lils. -dijo James, hasta que su novia le soltó el dedo y sonrió.- Me hiciste daño... Si me das un beso, te perdono.

-¿Eso es chantaje?

-Chantaje emocional, sí. -dijo James. Lily se rió y le dio un beso corto.- Dame un beso de verdad, Evans. -dijo intentando imitar el _tono de prefecta_ de su novia. Lily se rió, lo agarró de las mejillas y le dio un beso mucho más durarero. Cuando se separaron por necesidad de aire, Lily estaba sentada sobre él a horcajadas y las manos de James ya habían buceado en la camisa de Lily, acariciando su espalda.- ¿Vas a hacer ese maldito horario?

-¿Tengo opción?

-Si no queremos que Canuto se aparezca por aquí cada vez que nosotros queramos un poco de intimidad, sí. -dijo James. Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Haré el horario a colores.

-Pero, no ahora, ¿no?

-No, yo creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros. -dijo Lily, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de su novio. Él asintió y se levantó del sillón, llevando a Lily con él, hasta que cayeron en el colchón entre risas.

Al fin y al cabo, Lily organizaba el horario y decidía que aquella tarde les tocaba a ellos dos.


End file.
